User talk:DragonGod
PLEASE Please Let me go back to MMM forum, I won't be naughty again, Please. Black rhino ranger 21:59, 18 April 2008 (UTC) -------------------------------- NO. You were given way too many chances there! Theres not even a snowball's chance in heck yer getting back in... DragonGod 20:39, 19 April 2008 --------------------------------------------- But I was just joking when I was there, I wasn't there to spam. You can call me anything you like Such as Komodo Lover. Black rhino ranger 13:50, 19 April 2008 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------- PFFFT! You think spamming us is a JOKE?! And you also think harrassing MMM members to let you back in is gonna help yer case? The only way we would let you back in, would be to ban you again for continually harassing us to let you back in! In other words... Stop harassing us! DragonGod 18:05, 20 April 2008 --------------------------------------- But CC and JP Rock man, The JP Spinosaurus is Better than I thought it would be. This is just like in jurassic park Operation Genesis. Black rhino ranger 07:18, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ---------------------------------- You should have thought about that before you spammed the place... DragonGod 20:39, 19 April 2008 ---------------------------------------------- I'm sorry for What I did earlirer. Black rhino ranger 14:18, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ---------------------------------- Eh, BRR, they won't let you back in. Everyone at ZTV and MMM hates you for the spamming you did before you got banned. I'll agree you've been better since, but I see no chance of DG or the rest of MMM unbanning you. --Jvm 20:22, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ---------------------------------- OK, BRR, this is my site, just because Cuddly Panda makes yo member of the month, you still can't spam people. Stop, or be blocked. Jntg4 00:06, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ----------------------------------- Thank you JVM and Jntg4!!!! DragonGod 18:49, 23 April 2008 ----------------------------------- Let me go back there and I won't block you. Black rhino ranger 16:32, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ---------------------------------------- I DONT CARE! YOU ARE NOT GETTING BACK INTO ZTV OR MMM FORUMS! EVER! SO STOP HARASSING ME!!!!!! DragonGod 07:45, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ------------------------------------------ BRR, you won't get back on to any major Zoo Tycoon sites except this one, so stop freaking pleading, you have stopped being retarded (to an extent) but you stll won't be given a second chance anywhere. This is not being mean it's simply the truth Murdock129 08:56, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ---------------------------------------------- By the way, since this is the only wiki im a member of, i have no idea what the big deal about blocking me is. To me, it just sounds like i wont be able to talk to you on this site... Anyway, how does one block? DragonGod 08:02, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ---------------------------------------------------------------- When people are blocked they're not allowed edit anything, and BRR, abusing your powers to harass MMM members won't get you anything but a demotion and/or banning. Xtremepieman 12:48, 22 June 2008 (UTC) CC When I went to your forum (on another computer and logged out), The Cretaceous Calamity Article is missing, What happened to it. Black rhino ranger 09:48, 25 April 2008 (UTC) --------------------------------------------- It should be there... And what were you even doing on another computer trying to get in!?!?!? DragonGod 00:37, 26 April 2008 --------------------------------------------- One of my relatives let me used theirs but i am still logged out. 90.213.177.247 21:08, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------ Found the article :P DragonGod 22:24, 29 April 2008 Freewebs Could you please expand MMM Freewebs. There are some animals you didn't put in. Black rhino ranger 11:04, 21 June 2008 (UTC) --------------------------------------------------- We have more important things to do than appeal to the needs of someone who has nothing better to do than harass MMM members... ¬_¬ And besides, we dont need to update the site just yet... They don't use their freewebs site anymore. now it's googlepages. Kingcøbrasaurus 18:04, 5 July 2008 (UTC) And we at ZTV aren't planning on giving away the link to you anytime soon.Snowleo 20:33, 5 July 2008 (UTC) DG, HELP! ZTV wont let me access it! I think I may have been banned or something! Plaese can you help me figure out the problem!